Taken
by Sh'rah
Summary: Will and Alyss are blissfully wed, but the bliss is only short lived. The gravity of their stations in life threatens to tear them part. Their only hope of happiness lies in each other ability to trust in the love that they share.
1. Chapter 1

Will watched her as she slept. This girl, no, this woman, was now part of him. A week earlier Alyss had only been his friend. Now she was his wife, and he still felt that it was a dream. It was what he'd always dreamed of, and now that it was reality, it was as if his dream would never end. Part of him was afraid that he would wake up, and a very different reality would take over. He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. She stirred slightly, and as he touched her he knew that this was real.

As the first warmth of sunlight beamed through their bedroom window, the young newlywed rose from his covers and found his way to the kitchen. He and Alyss had been on a week long break from their normal duties, as they spent their honeymoon in his secluded cabin. Halt's old cabin. The only real home he had known since leaving the ward at Redmont. Even at Redmont, Alyss had been there.

He hated to see this day come. The day when life would resume it's everyday monotony. The honeymoon was over today, and he didn't want to leave his new bride so that he could go to carry out ranger duties. Even so, he began making the coffee that would get him moving to do just that.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alyss' sweet voice startled him and drew him out of his pensive mood. "I'm your wife now, Will. I should make your coffee." She hid a smile as she said it, knowing that their relationship would never be like that. Her life as a courier prevented her from living a domesticated life as a housewife. Likewise, Will couldn't very well give up his obligation of defending Redmont fief.

Will caught her up in an affectionate embrace. A week ago he never would have held her this closely, but they were now connected more tightly than any embrace could bring them. "I couldn't bring myself to make you get up yet. I was hoping to sneak out. That way I wouldn't have to say goodbye."

"Oh Will, you act like we will never see each other again." Alyss understood how he was feeling. She too had wished that they could just spend one more day together. Now it was her turn to languish over the time they would be apart.

"I'm sorry. I just waited so long to have you to myself, and I don't want it to end. You're right. I'd better get going, Halt will be wondering where I am." Will abandoned the idea of having coffee, and hurried to get dressed. As he donned his scabbard, checking to see that each knife was sharpened and polished, he remembered how good it felt to wear his weapons. He hadn't needed them for days. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he missed it. He reached up to pull his cloak down from its hook by the door when his wife appeared if front of him carrying a steamy cup.

"You really didn't think I could do it, did you?" She said with a slight smirk. "Don't worry, there is honey!"

He looked at her over his mug. "Alyss," Will paused as he wondered how his next words would sound. " I love you."

Alyss pecked him on the cheek and sent him out the door to gather Tug . She watched as a few moments later he disappeared into the forest that surrounded their little cottage. "I love you, too." She said wistfully.

* * *

In the third level of the keep tower, Halt and lady Pauline had their suite of rooms. Will climbed the steps, taking two at a time. He didn't think that he could ever get used to living somewhere that was so difficult to get to. Just going down to breakfast would cause physical exertion.

The young man raised his fist to knock on the door, when it opened before him, leaving his hand to suddenly swing at thin air. "I thought I heard you out here." Halt could still tell what who was at his door. Even without the creaky, wooden veranda of his cabin, the older ranger had senses like a cat. He had adapted well to this altered life. All rangers feel more at home in the wild of nature. It's what makes them perfect for the job of scouting and scouring the fields and forests of the kingdom's fiefs, to insure the safety of all who lived there. When you had been a ranger as long as Halt had, a little while of the creature comforts was enough to curb the desire to roam. And with a wife like Pauline, roaming was something that was no longer appealing.

"Hullo, Halt. You wanted to see me?" Halt had sent word three days earlier that Will was to come to the castle when the term of his vacation had ended. The senior ranger knew that he couldn't take the young man away from his wife before then. It was an understood law of Araluen that the men serving the king, who had just been married, couldn't be made to perform their duties until they had been given a week to spend with their new bride.

Will entered the comfortable living quarters where there were several cushioned chairs and a plush settee where he saw Pauline reclining with her left foot propped up on the arm of the seat. It had been bandaged from her toes to her ankle and Will felt a rush of concern. "Pauline! What happened? Are you all right?" He went to her side and she held out her hand to him. He took it, giving it a warm squeeze as he studied her leg.

"Oh, I'm fine!" she said easily. "My fool mare stepped on my foot. The healer said that I will be able to walk again in a couple of months. I think the one you need to worry about is my husband. He can't stand to sit by and see me in capacitated."

"I can't stand to sit by and be ordered around, while you have to sit and do nothing!" Halt retaliated. He turned to Will with a sense of purpose in his eyes. "I called you here to ask a favor from you. Pauline is scheduled to take a document to the high kingdom in Galica. She won't be able to go now, and I was hoping that you could talk to Alyss about it. She would need to leave in five days, and it would only be a fortnight, then she would return"

Will was dumbfounded. He had only been married for seven days and now he was expected to tell his wife that she had to leave him? It was unusual for the head courier to send someone else with this request.

"I thought it would be best if she heard it from you. It will be hard for her to leave now, and you could help her deal with it better." Pauline was swiveling to place her injured foot on the floor so that she could look squarely at the young ranger.

"I don't understand. Can't you send someone else?" The fears that Will had been having seemed to be unfolding before him, and he was to be the one to deliver the message.

"There are several others in the service who could carry it out, but they are all called away on other missions. Alyss is Pauline's closest and most trusted courier. She is the logical choice." Halt walked over to put a hand on Will's shoulder. "I can't give you preferred treatment, Will. You knew when you married Alyss that this was part of her life. It is the same for Pauline. They knew it when they took their oath of service. And we knew it when we fell in love with them. It's just how it is."

Will slumped into a chair and hung his head. He'd hoped that this wouldn't happen for a very long time. "It's just not going to be easy. I'll speak to her when I get back from Wensley. I have to make a quick check on something."

"Very well." Pauline agreed to give some time to think of how to approach Alyss. "But it must be dealt with today, in order for her to have time to prepare. She will need to be briefed of the details and given her charge."

Will rose and headed to the door a little downhearted. He gave a short goodbye, then dismissed himself. He went to the stables to find Tug, and his temperament was quickly picked up by the intuitive little horse.

_Who died?_ Tug's attempt at humor wasn't appreciated by his master.

Alyss is leaving, and I don't want to talk about it.

Tug gave a shake of his head, _Fine. _He seemed to say.

Will found his way to Wensley, and headed straight for the jeweler's small trade house. Inside he found the slender, balding man hanging over his work bench as he repaired broken ring.

"Hello Spivey," Will greeted him. "Is it finished yet?"

Spivey knew immediately of what the ranger spoke. "Yes 'tis!" His enthusiasm showed in his face. It was always a joy to create his marvelous little pieces, and then to show them off to the ones who had requested them to be made. He bustled over to his locked cabinet, where the treasures were kept, then produced the item in question. "It turned out beautifully! Your design was really quite genius in simplicity."

Will reached out to claim the trinket. A thin, silver chain hung between his fingers as he looked it over in approval. On it, was a dainty silver locket embellished with tiny flowers. When it was opened it revealed an engraving of heartfelt endearment. 'To Alyss, with all my love, Will'. Will hadn't been able to afford this wedding gift before the wedding, but came now to make his final payment. He could take it to Alyss to soften the blow of having to leave him so soon after being wed. "Thank you Spivey. It is wonderful. Well worth the wait." The jeweler nodded appreciatively.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

'Will, it's too much! I can't believe you." Alyss twirled around, lifting her hair for Will to fasten the necklace for her. He found the ends and feigned a struggle with the clasp as he stole the moment to gently kiss her neck. "Will!" She flushed brightly, "someone may be watching!"

"And what if they are? We are married. They should expect it." He took her hands in his and led her to sit beneath one of the trees in the castle yard where he'd found her. "There is something I need to talk to you about. You know when I went to see Halt?" He gave her a chance to respond. When she nodded he continued. "Pauline was there and..."

"Oh, I saw her today. Poor thing. She is just dependent on anyone who will help her right now. I should probably come by each afternoon and see that she is alright. Do yo..." She was cut off mid-sentence when Will started again.

"Alyss, I really need to say this. Pauline wants you to go to Galica. You'll have to leave in five days, then in two weeks you will be coming home. I just wasn't sure how to tell you.."

The two sat in silence for some moments as the young bride felt tears filling her eyes. She'd been trained how to deal with any situation and maintain her composure, but all those lessons failed her now. "It's not like we will never see each other again, remember?" She sobbed just slightly as she regathered her poised appearance. "This is so silly, Will. We knew this would come, we just have to treat it as we said we would. Diplomatically. Remember when you proposed? The real proposal, I mean."

Will smiled wanly, remembering. He thought back to his proposal on the wolfship, when he had suggested that they do something like what Horrace had asked Evenlyn. He was so unsure of himself then. It had taken more than a year for him to work up the courage to truly ask for her hand in marriage. It was this very situation that had kept him from doing it sooner. He loved her and didn't want her to have to watch him go away on ranger business, and now it was he that would be watching as she disappeared into the horizon.

"Yes, diplomatically. But I don't have to like it." The ranger leaned his back against the rough tree trunk and stared up into the branches overhead. His young wife was still holding his hand when he jumped upright again. "I can go with you! I don't know why I didn't insist on it before, with Halt and Pauline!" His depression had been so great that he couldn't focus on anything else until now. "I have to go! I'll see ya tonight! I have to catch Halt before he sends someone else!"

"You can't." Halt said stolidly. He didn't even blink when he said it, and his former apprentice knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Pauline, tell your husband that I'm going with Alyss." Will could be just as stubborn as his teacher, and new that his surest hope of succeeding was with Pauline on his side.

"I can't, Will. You have been gone for a week and there are things that need to be taken care of. Halt has been called away to castle Araluen to assist Crowley in some matter of secrecy that even I am not privy to. He leaves tomorrow, and there is no other ranger to look after Redmont."

Will stared at the two of them. Everyone was against him, he thought. "What about Gillan? He could do it, he has an assistant that could watch his fief, while he comes here. There, problem solved." He held out his hands in a question of acceptance.

Halt had to speak this time. "That would be fine, accept that Gillan has been given time off to visit his father who is sick and in bed with gout."

"Can't he do that some other time?" Selfishness was taking over his reasoning now. All his attempts were shot down the moment he voiced them and he was beginning to feel dejected.

"That is enough, Will." Halt was standing over the young man with his fixed gaze an obstinate wall. "This will go on no further! I need to get ready and you need to see your way out!"

Will gave in to the senior ranger, deciding that he had been acting childish. At least he had a few more days before Alyss would be leaving. He could take comfort in that, if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed quickly, leaving the couple in a mounting sadness at their impending separation. It was the day of Alyss' departure. Will spent the sleepless night pacing and trying to invent a way to sneak aboard the ship that would carry her to Galica. It didn't matter if it were with or without permission. He was determined to go.

Now, he sat in the shadows, watching the sheets rise and fall as she breathed. He was never sure if this was acceptable behavior for a husband. He wasn't familiar with the rules of matrimony. He just knew that she was his, and he wanted to protect her from everything. He jerked awake suddenly as he nearly toppled from his chair. He didn't remember falling asleep, but as the day was dawning he knew that he had been asleep for a while.

He went to the bed and gently caressed the small of her back, not really intending to wake her yet. He just wanted to feel her warmth. Heading to the kitchen, he tread lightly on the wooden floor to muffle his steps. He opened the stove and stoked the fire to prepare breakfast. Eggs and smoked beef bacon sizzled and the smell of it wafted into the bedroom, beckoning his wife from her slumber.

"Good morning." Alyss said through a stiff yawn. "Mmm! That smell wonderful. What's the occasion?" She was fully aware that this was meant for her. Will had long ago, stopped eating a full meal in the morning, opting for coffee and toasted bread and honey.

"I just wanted to start your day off right." Will was already dressed by now, and waiting to accompany Alyss to Araluen where she would set sail across the Narrow Sea to Galica. It had been only three days since her assignment had been given and now she had to travel to Castle Araluen to make her last leg of the journey into the deteriorating country.

"I will be ready in half an hour. Thank you for making sure I got up on time."

* * *

At the castle in Araluen there were many waiting to send the envoy on her way. Including Horrace and Evenlyn, who were holding hands on the dock. Will escorted his bride to the gang plank, where he stole one last kiss before she glided over the lapping water below. He watched solemnly, resigned to accept that he could go no further with her. Horrace gripped his friends arm firmly as he pursed his lips in a sympathetic gesture.

They all watched the oarsmen as they took the boat under way and moved out into the open water. Alyss waved goodbye to her friends and her husband who raised their hands in their turn to mimic the action.

"She'll be back before you know it!" Horrace tried to encourage Will, but to no avail.

Will gave him an acid stare and slammed his fists against the plank railing. "Damn it Horrace, sometimes you don't make any sense!" He stormed down the pier away from the other onlookers to watch the small ship disappear. He was angry. He wasn't sure who he was angry with but, his friend's pity didn't do anything to lift his mood. He left before anyone else could attempt some misplaced comment of understanding. There was no way they could understand.

As he swung into the saddle to head back to Redmont, he saw that Halt had come to see Alyss off. He narrowly avoided a violent confrontation with his bitter former apprentice, who was fuming over the whole situation. It wouldn't help Will to have to pretend that he was comfortable with Halt's decision to keep him here. He would confront Halt later, now was not the time.

* * *

The young ranger busied himself with the mundane duties of protecting Redmont. There was nothing of consequence to deal with, and so there was nothing to occupy his mind. His anger had subsided, leaving him empty without Alyss to talk to about it. She had become his confidant with whom he could share anything. He really didn't realize how much a part of him she was. Deciding that he wasn't going to feel any better by pouting over it he thought he might pay a visit to Wensley and see if he could find something to do.

"Well, if it isn't Will Treaty!" Jenny beamed. "Come and sit, I have a few new dishes I'd like you to test out for me." Jenny was always looking for someone new to impress with her culinary skills. "How about a pumpkin and white chocolate cheesecake? Just taste it and tell me what you think." Jenny had scooped up a big bite and was holding it up to Will's mouth.

"I don't think I..." He tried to refuse ,but Jenny pushed the sweet desert through his teeth, and he reluctantly began to chew. "It's really good!" He was surprised to find that he was beginning to feel a little better as he let Jenny ply him with several deserts. "Do you have any coffee to wash this stuff down?" He garbled between bites.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Jenny piped. "I have a new brew that would be perfect, it has caramel in it!"

Will spent the afternoon with his old friend, laughing and eating. Finally the conversation made it's way to the issue of Alyss' departure. He was able to speak of it composedly, without his former outbursts of agitated rage. He was glad to have a friend who could listen without interjection.

"Jenny, you have no idea how you have saved me today. I was going crazy."

"Will, you couldn't go any crazier than you already were!" Jenny gibed.

**I know I rushed this chapter a little. I was just getting tired of the whole 'They rode, they stopped, they ate'. So I left that stuff out. It took two days for Will and Alyss to get to Araluen. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alyss sat listlessly in the small cabin of the ship. She had been sent on countless diplomatic errands. This was no different, really. The only problem was that she couldn't get her mind off how Will was handling it. She thought back to a time when she had talked to Pauline about how Will would have to accept that she would be called away, just as he was from time to time. It was easy to talk about it then, when their union was so far into the future. Still, he was being so obstinate that she had to wonder if he may be right.

As the boat neared the coast of Galica, Alyss put off her melancholy aura, and adopted her normal reserved silence. On the deck she could make out the shore at the bow of the ship, still a flat line in the distance. Thin wispy clouds hung in the dull blue of the sky, hinting at the humidity that was in the air. This country was in a dire state of confusion, and the young courier wasn't looking forward to traversing the many kilometers it would take to reach King Henri's castle. She knew little of the customs, as they were as diverse as the many barons that governed here. There was a king, but he did nothing to unify his kingdom. This was the main effort of her diplomatic venture. If Araluen could urge King Henri to keep order in Galica, it would insure the safety of anyone who passed through here to trade with the land locked countries that lay across it's eastern border. Not much was known about these foreign lands, but with the progression of the age, King Duncan wanted to expand the reaches of his knowledge. The secrets that may be found there were alluring and could hold untold treasures.

Alyss was deep in thought, but was jarred out of it as she felt the rough crunch of the beach that was beneath the hull of the ship. Quickly the crew jumped into action, hauling the craft ashore and lowering the plank to allow the horses to walk across to dry land. Butterflies swarmed in the couriers stomach, as they did with each new mission that she was set.

There were four armed knights accompanying her and her translator. She knew enough of the language to get by, but to negotiate a deployment of forces to gain control of a country, she would need the skill of someone who was fluent in the strange tongue. Once the full company was mounted with the supplies and weapons required to make their journey, they headed out, away from the secluded spot on the seafront. The decision had been made by Halt and Pauline, to avoid an obvious entrance into this almost wild country. The fewer who knew of her presence, the better.

The party disappeared into the treeline, heading on an east of southeast bearing. The heart of Galica was a strange and almost exotic region. There were some familiar trees and foliage, but interspersed among them was greenery that Araluen lacked. The full kaleidoscope of color was beautiful, but left Alyss feeling a bit homesick.

Horrace had told her of his experiences here, but to see it for herself made her wonder if this land could ever truly be tamed. Even the farmland was hardly discernible, as it wasn't kept as maintained as she was used to seeing in her homeland. Every copse of trees caused the knights to tense in caution. They too had been warned of the dangers that lurked around every bend.

After several hours of riding with no hindrance, the extreme caution seemed pointless. The knights relaxed their vigilance, and settled into a pattern of alternating watches. The path they were following began to narrow as it approached an ancient bridge. As their horses' hoof beats rang out, announcing their arrival, a lone knight slid out of his hiding place among the bushes that grew on either side of the old stone overpass. Alyss had been advised to avoid any confrontation, paying what ever tribute was demanded to ensure their safe passage.

As of yet, no demand had been made by the mock protector of the bridge. His horse paced unsteadily in front of the Araluen travelers. The nervousness of the knight was being portrayed by his constant glances over his shoulder.

The translator spoke first, using the language of Galica. "It seems we are at an impasse. What do you desire?"

The man made no response, but continued his pacing. Their attention had been on the "threat" in front of them, and none of Alyss' escort had been prepared for what was about to happen. Without warning twenty armed men swarmed out of the trees and surrounded the small group, taking them instantly captive. Alyss' heart sank as the validity of her husbands fears were made manifest. She should have heeded his instinctive apprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

"What!" Halt jumped up in a violent show of indignation, sending his chair spinning backwards across the cobbled floor. He and the ranger commandant, Crowley, had been deliberating for days over a plan that would take the rangers' new special force into the civil unrest of Galica. Two carefully selected scouts had been sent to the country to determine the best strategy for gaining control of the heartless, recalcitrant barons who governed there. While the rangers were planning, a messenger had secretly been sent to King Henri, to urge him to prepare what ever army of loyal men he could muster. The scouts now stood here reporting to the commandant, that the Barons had learned of the plot to overthrow them. They would intercept the envoy before the message could be delivered, and Halt knew who that envoy was. "Who leaked word to those barbarians? We have to get Alyss out of there now!"

No one had any idea of the lion's den that Alyss was being thrown into. The diplomatic endeavor had been compromised before it had even began, and there had been no way of knowing about it until now.

Halt and Horrace made their way to Redmont to break the news to Will. Both of them knew that it wasn't going to be received well. Halt was more taciturn than normal as he berated himself for his lack of insight. Will had sensed something, and had vehemently insisted that he be allowed to go along with his wife, but it was Halt who had prevented him. Now he placed the blame on himself, and with it, an enormous amount of guilt.

The silence was deafening, and Horrace could stand it no longer. A question had been nagging him since the set out from Araluen. "Halt," he started, avoiding the question before the question. "Do all ranger horses talk?" He knew of the way rangers communicated with their animals. Will had told him some things about Tug, but he wondered if all ranger horses were the same. Now that he was riding one, he wanted to know if he should expect anything strange. He had ridden Tug before, when he needed to get word to king Duncan about the bridge that had been discovered, when they were at war with Morgarath. That had been an emergency, and there had been no time for idle chit chat, even with a horse.

Halt granted a small response, hoping to quell the young warriors need to speak. "Yes. Sometimes too much!" He couldn't think of a time that his own horse had remained silent enough.

_I heard that you know! _Abelard shook his head, emitting a low rumble.

"He just said something didn't he?" Horrace knew something had been conveyed, but he couldn't make out what.

"Yes, but it doesn't bear repeating." Halt huffed and settled back into his silent rumination.

Horrace looked down at the shaggy horse he'd been given for the trip into Galica. Crowley had impressed on him the need to avoid endangering the mission, and then gave him the ranger horse. There were several of the shaggy beasts kept at Araluen for just such an occasion. He also produced a rangers cloak that had been fitted especially for Horrace. It had been made after their excursion into Nihan Ja. Crowley realized that it would have been a valuable asset for him, if he could have remained a bit unseen in the battles that took place there. He remembered that there had been other times , where Horace had had to borrow Halts cloak, which was much too small. So using much foresight, the commandant took it on himself to see that it was never a problem again. Horrace felt that at least now he looked the part.

After the two days of hard riding, Redmont finally came into view. Halt and Horace felt a subdued peace at being in their old homeland, and with it came an increased dread for telling their friend that Alyss was in danger. Within a few moments they found themselves in the clearing around the rangers' cabin. As if on cue, Will emerged from the tree line carrying two rough logs that would be cut into firewood to be used later.

Will dropped the wood and half ran to greet the two weary travelers. "Halt, Horace, what are you doing here." He asked. Somehow he already knew that it had something to do with Alyss.

Halt swung down from the saddle, and Horace followed suit. The expressions on their faces already conveying more than was necessary for Will to guess that it wasn't good. "Will, the situation in Galica is escelating. We need," Halt gravely searched for words to break the news gently, "you, need to go and find Alyss. The Barons that were..."

Before Halt could finish his sentence, Will, driven by a misplaced rage of anger and resentment, turned on him. The younger man swung his fist, going up for a right cross aimed at Halts jaw. Halt quickly deflected the blow, grabbing Will's arm and using the momentum of the swing to twist the arm around behind his back. "You may be twenty-six years old Will Treaty, but I can still take you behind the woodshed!" Halt hissed through gritted teeth.

Horace who had stepped back, raised his hands in a sign of disbelief. He had seen Halt taken aback before, and knew that he would follow through with his threat. He couldn't help the snigger that escaped from his lips as he thought of how childish his friend was acting.

Will heard the quiet chortle and made an attempt to lunge at Horace, but Halt held him fast and increased the twist on his arm. "Will, I know you are angry. I know you blame me, and rightly so. I blame myself, but the fact remains that Alyss needs to be rescued and we are here to help. If you can't bridle yourself, I'll tie you to a tree and leave you here." With that, Will relaxed his resistance and felt Halt drop his arm. He sunk to the ground, duly chastened, and buried his face in his hands. He resisted the urge to plunge even deeper into the festering self pity and acrimony.

Halt reached down to place a hand on his former apprentices shoulder. Will looked up into the normally unexpessive eyes and saw a true sympathy there. Halt really did blame himself, and in that moment, Wll decided that he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are we planning to get into Galica?" The three dejected companions had been heading east in the direction of the Narrow Sea. It was Will who had broken the silence. He had not been there when Crowley had spoken of the plan to send a ship. He only knew that he had to get to his wife, and Halt was going to lead him there. His feelings for the grizzled ranger had come a long way from the bitterness he'd held for him. Now he was more remorseful than resentful.

"Crowley will have a ship at Seacliff in less than three days. That's where we're going." Horace explained. "He also said that we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves. Anyone could be spying for the renegade Barons."

"I guess that's why you're dressed like a giant dwarf?" Will was tired of being depressed, and thought he would lift his own spirits with a quick witted sally at his old friend's expense.

"I'm dressed just like you are!" Horace retaliated.

"I don't look like that!" Will was enjoying the banter. "With those massive shoulders and all that facial hair, I just thought..."

"I don't look like a dwarf! It's just a beard. You're just jealous because you can't grow one!" Horace was grinning now, knowing that Will was finally getting back to normal. There was still a daunting task looming ahead of them, but for the moment, a little lighthearted gibing was keeping them from being swallowed by hopeless despair.

Horace was tired of being viewed as "only a youth" in the eyes of his peers. He was married to the princess, and moved in circles of men who were much older and more established than he was. He thought that by growing a beard, he would appear to be more of an equal to those he worked with at Castle Araluen.

"I can, I just choose not to." Will said amiably. "Since you haven't said anything yet, how is Evenlyn?"

Horace was actually avoiding the subject. He was afraid that by talking about her, he might make Will start dwelling on Alyss' predicament. "She is fine. She's due in a few weeks, and flightier than ever. There seems to be a million things to do for a baby," He said. "even before it's born!"

Halt had remained lost in thought until the sea became visible it the distance. "Ok ladies, that's enough of the gossip. Can we focus on finding the ship?"

Alyss accepted her capture philosophically, as just a small glitch in the grand scheme of things. She knew that it had been a risk, and there was no way of being able to plan an endeavor such as this, without something going wrong. She just wished that this hadn't happened to _her_. The young courier set her resolve not to give in to the despair that was lurking in the corner of her mind. Will was out there somewhere, and she knew that as long as he had breath, he would search for her.

For now, she would have to find some way to let him know that she had been here. The captors of the Araluen party had so far been very congenial, but she had a suspicion that their congeniality would play out as soon as they found out all that she could tell them. As she sat, with her hands folded in her lap, acting as though she would cooperate, a thought ran through her mind. She reached up to pull her necklace from her neck to leave as a clue for the rangers to follow, when her heart sank. It was gone. Suddenly, her iron will melted. Tears began to fall and she fought to remain composed, but composure alluded her. She wasn't sure if her tears came from knowing that the necklace was gone and she wouldn't be able to leave it behind, or from the fact that it was gone without her being to see it's inscription one last time. She drew a shuddering breath, "Oh, Will, I'm sorry..."

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I had to type it twice. The first draft was accidentally erased, and after that I just got so upset that I couldn't write it as well as I had the first time. Hope it will still be acceptable.**


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, Halt was able to make the short sea journey with no instance of seasickness, and now that they were on land again Will had the feeling that something wasn't quite right about his mentor. There were times when he actually seemed tired, or distracted by something that Will could not sense. Will stared intently at him as Halt rubbed his eyes and neck. When their eyes would meet Halt would look away, feigning a yawn and quickly mumble something about sleeping on the ground

Horace noticed the silent exchange and asked Will to help him find some water to fill their water skins. When they were far enough away from Halt to speak without being overheard, Horrace stopped for a moment. "Will," He began, not sure how to tell his old friend of news that would give him reason to be even more depressed. "How much have you seen Halt lately?"

"I don't know, at least once a week. Why" Will couldn't see where that would matter.

Horrace gripped the young ranger's shoulder. "Halt has been avoiding telling you something." At that, Will looked perplexed. Halt had never avoided telling him anything before. "He is losing his sight, Will. That was the reason he didn't want you to leave with Alyss. He was afraid that something might happen that would require him to have to tell people that he couldn't fill your absence. Only a few people know."

Will sat down right where he was. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nothing could make Halt afraid. He could do anything. He would conquer this, like he did everything else.

"How...When did you find out? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Will put his head in his hands and tried not to give in to the despair that was trying to claim him.

"I found out when he came to meet with Crowley. They told me so that I could help Halt if he were unable to return to Redmont for some reason."

What reason? Like maybe if he became totally blind all of the sudden, Will thought. He couldn't hide the hurt that he felt at not being told that his friend was suffering. He couldn't find words to say, so he filled the water skins and returned with Horrace to where Halt was waiting with the horses.

"Took you long enough." Halt grunted. "I thought you two decided to go on without me."

"Sorry Halt. Just wanted to find a clean spot." Will handed Halt his skin and took up Tugs reins. "We should get going."

Halt rolled his eyes. "So glad we have your permission."

The party of Galicans had a camp set up just over the next rise from where they had set up their trap. They took their captives there and it became obvious to Alyss that this had been planned for some time. A seperate tent had been set up next to the Galicans' to house the Araluen party. As she had this thought, she found herself being ushered forward to enter the darkness of a tent she would be sharing with her guards as well as her interpreter. At least she wouldn't be alone in her misery.

Alyss woke to find that despite the fact that she had been sleeping on the cold, hard ground, she felt ready to face the day. It was a hazy, cloud-covered day, with a dim disc of light rising in the east. As she looked around at her surroundings, she saw that the Galicans were already awake, and watching her. She hadn't paid attention to the fact that none of them were much older than herself. These men couldn't be the barons that had been causing such trouble.

She was paying careful attention to one man in particular. He seemed to be the one in charge of the group. He carried himself with an air of dignity, and yet he didn't hold himself to be more important than the other men there. Noticing that Alyss was awake, he approached her with a plate that held her breakfast. They were going to feed her at least.

"I trust you will take care of my men as well?" She accepted the meal and studied the handsome face in front of her.

"I've no intention of causing anyone harm," he said, "unless there is need. There won't be any need, will there?"

"We will cooperate, I assure you."


End file.
